Make a Bitter Kiss Sweet
by Rhapsodize Chaos
Summary: Some kisses are sweet others . . . bitter


**Chaos Corner**: Been gone for while . . . So here is a simple one-shot to get me back in the game.

BTW: the beginning comes directly from episode 7

**Reviewers Response: **

1. Make a Bitter Kiss Sweet

"So, what if she makes another offer?" Nezumi inquires as he leans back his arms behind his head in the single red rectangular couch beside his housemate. The kerosene lamp flame flickers before a steady light illuminates the room. "Will you have sex with her this time?" he teases.

The silver haired boy smiles as he takes a sip of coffee, "I'm not sure…" He know he is being tease and takes no heat from Nezumi's direct interest in what he once viewed as personal information. Not allowing a hint of a waver in his voice he continues, "She may have lost interest in me."

Nezumi smiles has he looks to the ceiling, never looking Shion's way, "She's the type who'll devote herself to one guy." He snickers has he leans forward leaning his forearms on his dingy gray baggy pants, "Man, you're blind…" Nezumi didn't know why he felt he needed to push Shion to speak on such matters, but since he started it he found he couldn't just let it go.

"I don't know much about girls," Shion answers honestly has he weighed the truth on his tongue. He had a lot on his mind and Shion didn't want to ruin what he view to be his final night with Nezumi with his morbid thoughts. "I consider myself a good judge of character." He answers has he dares to take a side glance at the dark haired actor. With their short time together they had been through a lot, he wish he could tell Nezumi everything, but Nezumi had made it clear he wanted Shion to pick between him and No.6. Shion knew he could never pick the false paradise over the other boy who had jump start his life. However, No.6 had taken Safu—the image of her beige coat falling from the heap stolen from the correctional facility made the choice for him. When Safu was safe, hopefully Nezumi would see it in his heart to forgive him.

Nezumi chuckle, "You sound confident."

Shion could only internally smile, he only sounded confident, because now he knew what he must do. Glad the battle within himself had come to an end the scared youth steadies himself clasping both hands around the coffee mug allowing the warmth and heat comfort him. "If I hadn't met you, I never would have realized what kind of person I am." Shion knew he may never get the opportunity to say thank you to Nezumi, but this way he may be able to show him an ounce of his gratitude, "I would have grown into an apathetic, clueless, obedient adult." It was scary to think how much Nezumi had alter his life, "However, after spending time with you… In tears, laughter, and anger I know now that I have all these emotions inside me, too. And that makes me proud."

The atmosphere in the room was drastically altered. Nezumi gasp surprised at the heaviness of Shion's words and instinctively looked at his housemate. Shion looked deservingly calm. That shake Nezumi core, Shion hint of glee wasn't there. The boy words made him uneasy but Nezumi could do nothing more but listen.

Shion stands as he watches Nezumi fog gray eyes follow his movements, "I'm glad to have known you." The scar boy looks down at his comrade as he tries to memorize Nezumi's face to memory. He takes in the shape of his eyes, his messy ebony bangs, the extent of Nezumi's slightly pointed nose, his mouth is ajar, and a hint of flush cheeks. Shion feels his chest contract—Nezumi was perfect with his flaws. The young boy couldn't help himself as he leaned over and places his lips on Nezumi. The other man's lips were surprisingly soft. He inhale deeply taking in Nezumi's unique scent. Real warmth radiated of the man. Steading himself Shion sigh to himself this was the only way he would be able to tell Nezumi good bye.

Shion had moved slowly and Nezumi knew what the youth was about to do, however when Shion's lips had touch his it seemed to move away too quickly for his body to respond. Nezumi couldn't stop the smile that that pulled his lips, from a distance Shion was warm but when he was so near the boy was hot. He had kissed Shion before the boy was lava but this time as Shion moved away his lips felt a shock of cold. This kiss wasn't the same, "That wasn't a kiss of gratitude, was it?" he inquires as Shion step away.

Shion force a smile and closed his eyes, he could never understand how Nezumi could read him like that; "It was a good-night kiss."

"Good-night, huh?" Nezumi responds.

Shion had to hold back a shiver, somehow Nezumi's voice seemed lower. He knew he couldn't look at Nezumi now oh his determination would falter. "Oh!" he exclaims coming up with an excuse, "I have to get up early tomorrow. The dogs need shaving." He expounds has he reaches for Nezumi black cup that has been sitting on the low coffee table. Without waiting for Nezumi to respond Shion makes a hasty leave.

Alone in the room the fire light flickers as the sound of the heavy door clunks close. With the tip of his thumb Nezumi lightly touch his bottom lips, "_A good-night kiss, huh?" _He can't help but growl Shion opted to lie to him. The kiss was too cold. That kiss wanted to be remembered. Shion had honestly believe that no other kiss would follow. Shion was sadly mistaken. Standing Nezumi marches over to the steal bolt door. Anger course through his body as he flung the door open. His body collided hard as he rolls over and under another person. The sound of shattering glass echoes as the bodies came to a stop. On his hands Nezumi leans over the curled body of Shion. _What was Shion doing at the door? Was he coming back? Did he regret his mistake already? _

Reflective red eyes slowly open as Shion looked up. In a whisper he calls Nezumi's name. Nezumi's eyes harden as Shion swallowed his fear, _He knew. _Shion remain impossibly still as Nezumi's breathe fan over his nose and cheeks. They remain locked by each other eyes daring the other to make the first move.

Not one for theatrics off of the stage Nezumi is first to break the silence, "Don't you ever lie to me again."

His voice was low and menacing that it frighten Shion. Nezumi knew and was angry with him. This was supposed to be their last day together and Shion really did not want Nezumi to be upset. They had shared a meal together. He had said goodbye in that kiss. He couldn't have his farewell tainted with this ire. His eyes watered and his chest tighten before he could prevent it Shion began to cry.

Nezumi didn't know what he was expecting but honestly didn't want Shion to cry. Unable to stomach the sight Nezumi stands to leave.

This wouldn't do. Shion grabbed the sleeve of Nezumi shirt as he looked up at the other male. Ashamed of his tears the silver crown youth bowed his head. He called his name once again, "Don't taint it Nezumi…the kiss don't make it bitter." Slowly Nezumi open the door as the light from within floods the hallway. Shion shrink away from the blinding light as he tries to make out Nezumi figure.

"What was that kiss?" Nezumi spoke down to him. He fear the answer nevertheless needed to know the truth.

He couldn't say out loud. He didn't want to make it real. If he voice it out loud he would admit to himself that goodbye held a definite definition. He not only have to admit his flaw to Nezumi but take responsibility of the outcome to himself, he wasn't brave enough to do such a thing. Nezumi barks down at the other male. Slowly with shaking knees the albino child stands. He tightens his hold on Nezumi dingy green long sleeve, "Please don't make me say it." Shion begs his eyes now fully adjusted to the on slaughter of light.

With his free hand Nezumi pulls Shion chin towards him, he doesn't say anything but his demeanor demands an answer.

Shion tries to step in closer, he wanted to hide his shame in Nezumi embrace. No comfort came has Nezumi step back leaving an arm distance between them. Tears began to flood anew and Shion knew he had to face the truth. "It was a kiss . . ." he was so afraid. ". . . A kiss goodbye."

The pain in his chest hurt more than a shot from a gun. Shion was leaving. Shion was leaving to be in No.6." His arms fell limp at his side. He thought he had showed Shion the truth behind No.6. The truth seemed so little when it wasn't able to keep Shion at his side. Fuck, if he wanted to go back who was he to keep him here in West Block. Ready to turn his back on Shion Nezumi tries to leave to return to the confines of his underground home.

Shion refuse to let go as he watches Nezumi try to leave him.

"Let me go," Nezumi orders has he tries to shake the other boy off his sleeve.

"No, listen to me" Shion tries to plead.

"Why the hell should I?" he barks over Shion words. "You choose No.6 over me." Shion tries to repute the claim but the ebony haired male refuse to allow him to have any say. "That place try to kill you with those wasps. You ask a simple question and they disown you and throw you into the ghetto. No.6 isn't real!" Nezumi panting hard as he screams at Shion. Shion could not be so naïve as to not to see No.6 for what it really was. His adrenaline calming down and his anger only slightly dissipating, "That place will be the end of you, Shion."

Shaken at the outburst Shion waits to see if anymore words will follow. "I know." Shion finally answers breaking the tension that seemed to be creeping up on them.

Gray eyes shot up to look at Shion as he slowly lifts his face, "Then why are you telling me good bye?"

"Correctional facility has Safu . . ." Shion answers as if that statement answered everything.

How did Shion know, when he himself had just got word from Shion's mother, Nezumi wonders outloud.

Seeing as Nezumi wasn't going to blow up on him again, the white haired boy makes his way back into the living quarters allowing the door to close behind them. Shion refuses to release Nezumi's shirt as he explains how he found her jacket. Unable to hide it anymore Nezumi admits to knowing and that he has already started planning a way to enter the facility. Shion looks up at him surprised, "You were going to save Safu?" Shion couldn't help but question at the end of the story. The ebony haired youth nod. Nezumi was going to help him even before he knew he needed the aid.

"I wasn't going to get you worked up until I had everything set."

Shion wiped the tear stains from his eyes, he bows his head "I'm sorry Nezumi." Shion felt ashamed he had assumed so much about the other male. He knew only of Nezumi distain for No.6 that he implicated that he would be heartless in this matter. Nezumi had done so much for him. Nezumi was the one that was there when he found out he was infected. Nezumi gave him a home and shelter when he was being chased out of No.6. The actor was kind enough to allow and keep communication with his mother while he was forced into exile. Nezumi may only view this as payment for allowing him refugee all those years ago, but he had paid back that debt in full and still continued to do so much more for Shion. Nezumi had proved that he was street smart, academic intellectual, physically sharp, and most importantly he cared for Shion. The young male wiped his face over with the sleeves of his gray sweater. He should have had more faith in Nezumi at minimum he should have went to him with his problems. "Huh?" the albino boy inquires has he realize that he missed what Nezumi had said to him lost in his own thoughts.

Nezumi spare the other a gentle smile, "Promise you won't lie to me anymore? 

Nezumi was losing faith in him and that made Shion upset, "I promise." He answers eagerly. Shion can feel as a warm hand entwine with his hand that he didn't realize was still holding on to the other boy.

Nezumi yanks the other male to him as Shion trips and land solidly on his chest. Nezumi places his free hand on Shion pale moonlight colored cheek. He guides Shion lips upwards has he bends down. Their lips meet in a gentle kiss. They break apart and Shion cheeks flush a vivid red as he murmurs the others name. "Seal your promises with kisses so that you'll always remember them."

Shion smirks, "I promise to seal all my promises with kisses." Shion tips on his toes and lay a gentle kiss to Nezumi slightly parted lips.

XOXOXO

"_**The mouth is made for communication, and nothing is more articulate than a kiss."**_

_-Jarod Kintz, It Occurred to Me_

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
